


Avenger One-Shots

by Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crack, Crying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi, Self-Harm, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo/pseuds/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever look back at your old writing and think 'ew'?<br/>May or may not rewrite it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Promise [Natasha x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that many of the following (awful) stories may trigger some. Re-reading this before posting hit me hard. Harder than Buck's metal arm. So please, if the subject of ANY kind of violence bothers/triggers you , please exit this story.
> 
> If not , enjoy having your heart broken. <3
> 
> Have a good day , guys and gals!

  There she was. In her death bed. Nobody knew how this happened. Or why it happened. But nobody knew how Natasha could've been so careless about such a thing. She never said anything about it up until she needed to be brought to the hospital a few  minutes ago.  
            

You sat in the waiting room along with Tony, Steve, Clint, and Bruce while Director Fury talked with Natasha for a bit. Unable to stay put, you began pacing around the room, biting your nails.   
  
"(Name), hey, calm down."  Clint said, as he stood up to place his hands on your shoulders. "Everything will be okay."he assured.  
  
"Don't lie to me."you whispered harshly. He stared at you with tearful eyes, knowing well that you knew.   
  
Fury soon came back, making everyone stand up.  
  
"How is she?"asked Steve.   
  
"She-" Fury cut himself off as he noticed the doctor coming their way.  
  
"Family of Ms.Romanoff?"he called.  
  
"I'm her brother. " lied Tony.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you....but I'm afraid Ms.Romanoff doesn't have much time left..."  
  
"How long before she..." Bruce didn't dare finish the sentence.   
  
"Minutes."  
  
All eyes were then on you.  
  
"(Name),it's only right if she spends the last moments of her life with you." Fury said.   
  
Without saying a word, you found yourself slowly marching to her room. You weren't sure what you'd do once there. How you'd react to her dying body. Even the words just seemed to disappear.   
  
  
          Opening the door, you walked in, making Natasha slowly move her head, but just slightly.  
  
"Hey." you softly called out.  
  
"Hey." she smiled. Grabbing a nearby chair, you sat yourself next to Natasha.   
  
"How are ya feeling?" you asked.  
  
"Really good."  
  
"That's great. Maybe tomorrow we can go out."  
  
"Yeah! We can finally have that girl's night out we always talked about."  
  
Oh the lies. The lies you both fed yourself. You knew. Natasha knew. And so they began to fall. The warm tears fell one by one in a single flowing river.  
  
"Hey, (Name)..."Natasha quietly called, placing a hand on her tear-falling cheek. "Don't cry."  
  
"Please don't leave me..." you whispered. Natasha simply smiled.  
  
"I promise." And just like that, her hand slipped away.


	2. I'm Sorry [Clint x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicate like a flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc. My work from 5-6 years ago is so shitty. Definatel gonna re-write it one of these days.

lint walked into a flower shop, immediately searching around as a young blonde approached him.  
  
"Hello. Do you need any help?"she asked.  
  
He gave the room another quick scan before turning his attention to the girl. "I need a flower."  
  
"A specific one?" She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"The most beautiful one."  
  
"Hm. Follow me to the front counter. I have a catalog there."  
  
  
         Clint pressed his finger against the picture of a (favorite flower). "This one. I like this one."  
  
"Lovely. Would you like a bouquet or a single one?" She asked, grabbing the catalog.   
  
"A single one is fine. (Name) was never too fond of flowers."  
  
"So that's who this flower is for? Beautiful name, by the way."  
  
"Yeah..."he smiled in thought "...beautiful."  
  
  
   
  
  
            "Hey, (Name)."he said, sitting down Indian style. "It's been a while." He shut his eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them. "I know I said I'd visit everyday, and well, it's been almost a year since I said that stupid lie...I mean, of course I wanted to come, but at the same time...I didn't." His fingers began to toy with the flower's stem.  
  
            "It's funny..."he began "I remember how you always teased me about liking Natasha. How she and I were meant to be. I hated that. Because I thought you were oblivious about me liking YOU." He inhaled deeply. "I wish you'd talk to me... In fact, I wonder if you even remember me. I wish... I wish you'd give me a sign to show me that you did..." The breeze simply blew.   
  
               "I bought you a flower." He stretched out his arm as he sat on his knees. "I know you never really liked flowers, but you always looked so happy whenever I just brought you one."he smiled at the thought as he carefully placed the flower on your tombstone.  
  
"I should've been there, (Name). I'm sorry."


	3. Don't you think I'm beautiful? [Tony x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> This is quite possibly , the most terrible , cliche , piece of shit I wrote back in my pre-teen years. Jfc. Just awfully cliche.

 You came from a dysfunctional family, I guess you could say. A broken home. A broken  ** _family_**. Everydaywas a constant battle. Every second was another thought. The only good thing about each week was being able to spend the weekend with Tony. The cocky bastard always knew how to make you smile. Truth is, he felt different around you. There wasn't that pressure from his parent's nagging, the stress from the fame, or the annoyance from his clingy fan-girls. He felt...right.  
  
       Finally! Friday! You dashed around your room, getting yourself packed up. Your heart was pumping, your lips were smiling, and your head...your head was screaming. You met your reflection as you turned around. Pale face. Itchy arms. Growling stomach. Bones tearing into your skin. But you just smiled.  
  
  
_**Don't you think I'm beautiful?**_  
  
  
  
        With your bag over your shoulder, and hiden behind your hoodie, you ran downstairs. You walked past the drunken man on the couch, known as your father. "Where d'ya think yer going, girl?"the heavy looking man asked, getting to his feet.  
"I'm going to friend's house, sir." You quietly replied. "I don't think so. Get yer ass back up there."he yelled. "But-" you were cut off with a slap across the face.  You could feel the warm tears ready to explode. The way your teeth sunk on to your lower lip, holding your tongue for dear sake. Your head screamed much violence. This was it. This was when you snapped. But you did nothing. Silently, you made your way upstairs and into bathroom. Discarding your clothes and turning on the shower, you grabbed your favorite razor blade and off you went into the water.  
  
  
_**Maybe if I cut myself, you'll think I'm beautiful?**_  
  
  
  
            
        Your arms dripped blood as you stepped out the shower.Cleaning and covering yourself up, you grabbed your phone from inside your bag. 10 missed calls.  _Tony._ A bit hesitant about calling back, you decided to wait a few minutes before calling.  
  
"Hello? (Name)? Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."Your voice cracked. "I'm fine." Tony noticed the tone of your voice, worried, but decided to not question it.  
  
"You still coming over?" Silence. "(Name)?"  
  
"Uh, no, sorry. I can't. I have to go." Quickly, you hung up. Making sure the door was locked, you curled up in the corner of the room and silently began to cry. But you just smiled.  
  
  
**_Maybe if I cry myself to sleep, you'll think I'm beautiful?_**  
  
  
  
  
             You awoke with dry, tear stained cheeks and an aching stomach. Standing up, you walked to the sink and cleaned yourself up. The phone read 12:00am. Midnight. Lovely. With a slight turn of the knob, you opened the door and marched to your bedroom. Closing the door behind you, noises came from outside your window. Cautiously, you creeped to your window, opening it. Popping your head out, you noticed Tony with a sign that read ' **WILL YOU GO TO DINNER WITH ME?** '. With a small jump, you grabbed a nearby hoodie and cclimbed down. "Well you look fashionable."commented Tony. "Says the guy wearing a suit at midnight."you replied, smirking. "Touche´."he smirked. "Now then, where'd ya like to go, sweetheart?"he asked as you both sat inside his car. "Hey, you're the one inviting me. You decide."you said. And with that little smirk of his, he drove to a 5-star restaurant.  
  
"Hello. What would you both like to drink?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I'll just have water."you quickly replied before bringing your attention back to the menu. Tony gave you a curious stare.  
  
"A bottle  of wine."said Tony.  
  
"And to eat?"  
  
"Salad. Just a salad. " you closed the menu, turning away.  
  
"Nonsense! The lady will have (favorite food) and I'll have the steak." Tony butted in. And with that, the waiter left.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Tony?"  
  
"Order you something else? Because I know it's your favorite food."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"How could I forget?" After 20 minutes of chit chat, the waiter came back with your orders. Your mouth practically watered at the sight. Tony began eating, but you toyed with your food.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Tony, looking up.  
  
"I guess I'm not really hungry."you lied as your stomach continuously punched you, but you just smiled.  
  
**_Maybe if I starve myself, you'll think I'm beautiful?_**  
  
  
  
            "Where the hell were you?"your mom yelled. "I-"she cut you off. "You little slut. You probably went to go fuck that Anthony boy." You said nothing. But your head said it all. "You're fucking worthless." She left. You made your way to bed, and just smiled.  
  
**_Maybe if I keep quiet, you'll think I'm beautiful?_**  
  
  
  
            You placed a  plate of food in front of your dad. "Would you like anything else, sir?"you quietly asked.  
  
"Get me a beer." And so you did. You watched him for a few seconds as he began to eat.  
  
"Sir, is it okay if I go out?"you asked.  
  
"Do whatever you want. You're useless to me." You walked away and just smiled.   
  
  
**_Maybe if I believe in your every word, you'll think I'm beautiful?_**  
  
  
  
       The first thing you noticed as you walked inside a store, was a group of girls laughing and giggling as they tried on make-up. You approached their are, grabbing a (color) lipstick. Applying it, you looked into a nearby mirror.  
  
**_Maybe if I cover my face,you'll think I'm beautiful?_**  
  
  
  
       You stood in front of your mirror staring at your naked form. Water running. Eyes crying. Mouth smiling. "You're not beautiful."you whispered. With a blade in hand, off to Wonderland you went.  
  
**11:56AM**  
"Hey. (:" texted Tony.   
  
**12:01PM**  
"(Name)?"  
  
**12:15PM**  
"You mad at me? :("  
  
**12:30PM**  
"(Name), we need to talk.  
  
**12:45PM**  
"This isn't funny."  
  
**1:09PM**  
"I'm coming over."  
  
  
  
  
            He just stood there. In complete shock. Followed by denial. Anger. Sadness. The mixed emotions.  
  
"(Name)?"he called out quietly. Nothing. Biting his lower lip, he clenched his fists.   
  
"(Name)?"he called once more. Nothing. Falling to his knees, he pulled your lifeless body close to his. Shoving his face on to the crook of your neck, he pushed your body against his as much as he could, desperately trying to breathe in what was left of you.  
  
"Wake up, (Name)..."he whispered. Nothing.   
  
"WAKE UP, (NAME)!"he yelled. Nothing. And just like a bullet, the tears began to fall.  
  
"Please wake up, (Name)..."he quietly sobbed. Nothing. He stared at your face, looking for any sign of life. Nothing. Gently, he kissed your lifeless lips.  **** _"You're fucking beautiful. "_


	4. Parents [Bruce x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs kids anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you , the most awful ending written by 12-13 year old me. The fuck was I thinking back then...

"Aww, Bruce! Look at these adorable baby socks~" you cooed, holding the small fabrics to your face. However, there was a certain outfit taunting you from the corner of her eye. Stupid temptation. Laying the socks back in it's respected place, you ran to said outifit. Clasping your mouth, you prevented yourself from squealing. Several passing people, who, by the way aren´t parents, thought you were some weirdo. But passing mothers couldn't help but giggle. Oh the joys of motherhood. Carefully, but quickly, you took hold of the sailor outift, examining every last inch of it before clutching it to your chest. "So cute..." you whispered. There was some snickering in the background. Slowly turning around, you caught Bruce standing there smiling. Walking towards him, your arms found their way around him as your chin rested on his chest, facing him.  
  
"Hey, Bruce?"  
  
"Yes,(Name)?"  
  
"When we have a kid, we're buying this outfit!"  
  
With a smile forming across his face, he leaned down lightly, giving your forehead a peck. "Of course."  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
                Your feet furiously led you down the sidewalk. A crumbled paper in hand. Calm on the outside, screaming in the inside.  
  
  
                     __ **"I'm so sorry, m'am."**  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
                "So, Bruce..." Tony twirled in his chair before coming to halt. "Have you and (Name)..."  
  
"No." Was his blunt answer. His eyes never leaving the paper underneath him.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You guys have been together for 3 years now! Surely you're taping that." he pressed on.  
  
"Tony..." With a loud sigh, he raised his head to look up at him. "...I can't."  
  
"Sure you can! You jus- oh." He knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Yeah, so if we cou-"  
  
"I get why you'd be bummed out. I mean, I couldn't live without sex!"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"It means I can't have a kid." As his voice cracked, his eyes averted back to his work.  
  
                Tony never really cared for kids. He never cared about being a parent, obviously. I mean, what for? He basically grew up without his. But then again, he always thought that his science bro would eventually get the family he wanted. The family he  **deserved.** Truthfully speaking, he would sometimes picture a little Bruce or a little (Name) running around his tower, pestering him as they call out to him, "Uncle Tony!". Approaching Bruce, Tony began joking around, hoping to get a laugh out of him.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
          __ **Tony had always suggested you and Bruce sleep together. Bruce knew exactly what he meant by "sleep together". And of course, you did too. But you decided to play dumb and agreed. Everytime you'd ask Bruce to stay with you, it was always the excuse "I don't want to be a bother" or "You need personal space".**  
  
                 **** _Night fell,so you and Bruce stood in the bedroom, getting ready. You wore a pair of (color) boyshorts along with a (color) baggy t-shirt. Bruce being the shy little hamster that he is, wore a matching purple shirt and sweatpants from his usual bedtime attire. While you continued with whatever it is you were doing, Bruce admired you from where he stood. The way your hair fell perfectly in place. How your eyes shined so bright. Eyes that matched that smile of yours. A smile that could tame even the deadliest of beasts. And as weird as it may sound, but he especially liked the way you walked. How your legs would march in sequence. The way your hips lightly swayed from side to side, teasing him. He wanted you. He could feel the adrenaline. The other guy threating to come out. It let him know that, in the end, he could never fully have you._  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
                "Hello, Dr.Banner. Hey, (Name)." Natasha greeted weakly from her bed with a newborn nesting under her arm.  
  
"How ya feeling, 'Tash?" you asked.   
  
"Well the worst part is over. So I'm okay."  
  
Taking a seat in the corner of the room,Bruce listening and watched intently to you and Natasha chatting up a storm. At one point, you were holding the newborn.  _'You'd make such a good mother.'_  
  
  
                       Eventually Clint came back, and it gave Bruce the opportunity to drag you out of the room. Before giving you a chance to speak, Bruce fell to his knees, pulling you to him, crying on to your lower stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry, (Name)." his grip gradually became tighter.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I understand if you want to leave me" he sobbed "...I can't give you a child. I'm sorry that I'm not enough." You stood there. Listening to his muffled cries, as you gently placed a hand at the top of his head. After what seemed like forever, you brought yourself to your knees. He looked at you with red, puffy eyes. You couldn't bare the sight. Quickly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and  pulled him in to the crook of your neck.  
  
"I'm sterile, Bruce..."you whispered in his ear. "So even if you could....I couldn't." And just like that, the silent tears came down one by one. He pulled away, locking eyes with you. "I'm sorry."  
  
In responce, he simply pressed his lips to yours.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                In the end, you both learned to move on. Bruce became one of most succesful and famous scientists known to mankind. He even opened up several schools dedicated to the arts of science. And you? Well, you became president of the United States.  
  
                But if there's something you both never were.....  
  
you were never parents.


	5. First Date [Song-fic] [Steve x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating was never Steve's forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attempted fluff has arrived , everyone ! Pretty sure I wrote this around my 14 years of age.  
> Don't really like it.  
> Actually , I don't like any of my old work. Lmao  
> I'll get around to re-writing it , eventually.

_"In the car I just can't wait_  
  
To pick you up on our very first date"  
  
  
     
  
     Steve sat in the passenger's seat. Knees shaking hysterically. His hands hugged a beautiful crimson red rose. Tony noticed this as he made a stop at a red light.  
  
"Shit, Spangles. Why are you so nervous?" asked Tony, smirking, already knowing the answer.  
  
'M-me? N-nervous?" he stuttered.  
  
"Uh, no. The hobo knocking on my window asking for money" replied Tony sarcastically. "Of course you!"  
  
Steve frowned. "You know how I feel about (F/N). A-and I really like her. A-and I'm going on a date with her and-" he rambled on.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. You're crazy for this chick. But here's the thing, if you're gonna get this chick, you gotta play it cool, like me! Have a few laughs, maybe a few drinks. Afterwards bring her back to your place, seduce her  and-"he was immediately cut off.  
  
"I'm not trying to get intimate with her, Tony!" yelled Steve.  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to get you laid, Mr. 90-year old virgin!"  
  
Steve took a deep breath. "Tony, I really like her. I want to develop a relationship with her. She's not some toy that I'll play with for a few hours and throw away once I'm bored with it. I'm not like you".  
  
"Ouch. Well, good luck to ya ! 'Cuz we're here!"announced Tony.  
  
"Already?!" exclaimed Steve.  
  
     Quickly, Tony pushed him out the car and drove away. Steve frowned as he got up to his feet, brushing himself off. Nervously, he made his way to your front door. Standing at the entrance, he couldn't find the courage to knock on the wooden door. Instead, his knees shook violently. He took a few deep breaths before bringing himself up to the 'challenge' . It wasn't long until you opened the door. Steve froze at your sight. You wore a beautiful yellow sundress slightly above your knees with black flats. Your (h/l) (h/c) neatly combed. No make up! Why hide that beautiful face of yours behind a mask?  
  
Steve opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. You giggled.  
  
"Hello Steve." you greeted him.  
  
"H-hi (F/n)." He mentally face-palmed himself for stuttering. Remembering the rose he held, he quickly and nervously handed it to you. You smiled and thanked him for it.  
  
"So, are you ready?" he asked, thanking God silently for not stuttering.  
  
You nodded and closed the door behind you.  
  
  
  
_"Is it cool If I hold your hand?_  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?"  
  
   
  
  
             
            As the both of you walked down a sidewalk, Steve couldn't help but wonder what you thought of him. Y'know, his appearance. Poor little Steve becomes really insecure around a gorgeous gal like you. As if you could read minds, you turned to him and said-"You look really handsome,Captain." A slight blush creeped up on yours and Steve's cheeks. He wore dress shoes, a pair of slacks, a white tucked in t-shirt and a leather jacket.  
  
"You look pretty!" his voice cracked. "N-no! I mean, you look gorgeous! Beautiful!" Steve panicked a bit.  
  
You chuckled at the man's inability to speak with women.  
  
"Steve, don't be nervous. Loosen up a bit." you assured him as your arm found it's way around his. This surprised him a bit. Eventually he relaxed.  
  
"Right. So… dinner?"  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_"I'm  too scared of what you think_  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat"  
  
  
  
"I'll just have the steak." stated Steve.  
  
"Good choice, sir. And for the beautiful lady?" replied the waiter.  
  
You smiled at the 'beautiful lady' comment. "I'll have the (food name)."  
  
The waiter wrote down your order before rushing off to the kitchen. There was silence for the next 20 minutes.  
  
'I'm guessing this is your first date." you said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, no! Of course not! I've been on plenty dates! I-" he stopped himself when realizing he was making a fool of himself. "…Yes"  
  
You laughed. "Steve, relax. This is my first date too. There's no need to be nervous around me."  
  
"Besides, we're always hanging out. What difference does this make?" you added.  
  
_'If only you knew how much i liked you…'_   he thought.  
  
"Heh. Yeah." he replied.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Let's go, don't wait_  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever"  
  
  
  
  
"Steve! Where are we going?!"  
  
"You said to let loose, right? Let's go to an Amusement park!"  
  
You were somewhat amazed at the joy in his voice. He's never been this happy. Hell, the man isn't even into Amusement parks. This was gonna be fun!  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"When you smile I melt inside_  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss"  
  
  
  
  
        Steve held his stomach, feeling queasy after getting off the roller coaster. You jumped in front of him happily.  
  
"Whoop! That was fun! What's next?" you asked, the sides of your mouth curving up to form a smile. That feeling quickly became....fluttery.  
  
_'If you intend on doing anything, find a private place.'_  Steve recalled Tony's words. But Steve being Steve, was oblivious to what Tony really meant. His eyes caught sight of the ride that stood out in their surroundings.  
  
"There" he pointed towards the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Once inside, the ride began slowly turning around. You looked down at the people and sights below. They all looked so tiny. It made you feel… powerful. Like a giant! But Steve didn't bother to look below. He took a quick glance of you before looking down at his shifting feet.  
  
_'It's now or never, Rogers!'_  he yelled mentally.  
  
Unfortunately, you spoke first.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Yes, (F/N)?"  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
_'Is she going to kiss me?_ '  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Steve closed his eyes, and puckered his lips a bit. 5 seconds…. 10 seconds… 15 seconds….  Nothing ever happened.  
  
"Open them." you ordered. Slowly, Rogers opened his eyes to find you smiling at him. His face was covered in red. Had he gotten the wrong message? Had he SENT the wrong message? But that's when he noticed something in your hands. He looked at your hands and then at you.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, unable to look away from your enchanting (e/c) eyes. Anybody could lose themselves in those eyes. They could make anyone feel awesome. Yes, awesome. What? I couldn't find a better word. It's those eyes that could make anyone's sense of feeling come to a stop.  
  
Your hands opened up, revealing a handmade bracelet. Funny how it's usually the guy who gives the girl this kind of stuff. The bracelet read 'SPANGLES'. Oddly enough, Steve blushed at this. Although he hated the nickname, in which Tony had given him, he liked the fact that you took time from your daily basis to make him something. He studied it for a bit, smiling.  
  
"Do you like it?" you asked shyly.  
  
Steve smiled. "Very much. Thank you" He then grabbed it and placed it around his wrist. That's when he remembered his mission. The confession. He opened his mouth, but closed once the ride stopped. A man opened the small door.  
  
  
  
"Rides over, children."he said, smirking.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Let's go, don't wait_  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever"  
  
  
  
"This was a wonderful day, Steve." you said, making your way to the front door with Steve next to you.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he replied, smiling.  
  
Both of you stopped at the doorway, but turned and stared at each other. You were half-expecting him to do something. But that something never happened.  
  
'Well, (F/N), I should probably be going. Hopefully we can meet up again." he said turning around, ready to leave. A hole of sadness began digging inside him. Why couldn't he do it? You two were alone. No distractions. This was the perfect moment. But no. He was too nervous. Too much of a coward. And he hated himself for it.  
  
"Steve" you called.  
  
He turned around, only for a pair of soft lips to meet his cheek. A deep shade of red painted his face.  
  
"I like you too." you confessed, smiling.  
  
"But, how?" Obviously confused.  
  
"Tony." you replied, smirking. Steve smiled and made sure to remind himself to thank Tony later.  
  
"So I guess this isn't the last you want to see of me?"said Steve, smirking. You laughed and shook your head.  
  
"I'll see you later." you said, walking back inside.  
  
Steve smiled, turning around, ready to leave. And sure enough, Tony was park in front of your house, waiting for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Blink 182-First Date


	6. Jealousy [Tony x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironman? More like Ironass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and crack ? idek

"NO! I refuse to let you go out!"  
  
"Oi! Ironass! I need to take (Pet Name) to the doctor!"  
  
"Oh, suuureee. You're gona take (Pet Name) to "the doctor". You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"(Pet Name) is my bunny." she deadpanned.  
  
"An by the wa- what?"  
  
"It's my bunny."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I just want you to know that I wasn't jealous."  
  
Smiling, (Name) rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."


	7. Stalker , me? Never ! [Hawkeye x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't stalking if ya don't get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one yesterday. Lmao  
> I really like how it turned out.  
> Kinda.  
> Not really.  
> It was fun to write. lel

"I'm heading out guys!" (Name) called as she reached the elevator.  
  
"Come home before midnight!" The red-head assassin yelled back.  
  
"Sure thing ,  ** _mom."_** The young girl remarked , earning a few snickers from the others. The moment the elevator doors closed , a certain birdy wastes no time to question (Name)'s whereabouts.  
  
"Where is she headed?" Clint didn't even bother to hide his obvious worries. This , in turn , received some teasing from a  ~~short~~  playboy. It was here that Bruce and Steve blended out his arrogant personality. With their own sassy back talk.  
  
"She went on a date." Natasha , who sat next to him , eventually answered him.  
  
" ** _A date?"_** It came out more or less as a hiss. And here the world thought birds squawked.  
  
"Mhm." The assassin hummed. A faint smirk grazing her lips at his reaction. Oh , how much fun she would have. "They met a while back, but just now decided to take it a step further." Okay , so maybe that wasn't totally true. It wasn't exactly a date. Just two friends hanging out. Y'know, get take out and head back to their place for a movie? But it still counted as date!  
  
"Who is he?" He questioned. A rather aggressive tone lacing his voice. "What's his name? Get Fury on the phone! I need all the info I can get on this bastard!"  
  
How To: Cause a Scene [Hawkeye Edition]  
  
It'd probably sell more than John Cena.  
  
"Brother Barton , are you not over-reacting?" The blonde haired Demi-god intervened. This new sight of Clint greatly amused him. Who would think Hawkeye would be so protective of a female? But , it also worried him. His status as an assassin can't just be thrown aside.  
  
"You shut your pop-tart loving mouth!" He , once more , hissed. Okay , seriously. Don't birds squawk? Right, whatever.  
The so-called insult produced a dramatic gasp from the long haired beauty.  
  
"I would never!" Almost in tune with the gasp , Thor's hand would fly to his chest. Laying there , adding emphasis to his apparent hurt.  
  
"Damn, Clint. Even I wouldn't go that far." Tony commented. The other's would nod in agreement. A look of shame directed towards the assassin. Clint, however, did not care. Oh , he did not. He was far too caught up in others thing. Jumping atop the nearest couch , he perched himself on it in a crouching manner. Every while making hising noises whilst making scratching motions towards the other members.  
  
"I will have her!" He screached, "I will have my sweet!"  
  
"Goddamnit, Clint! Not this again!"Tony scolded at a Clint who now jumped from couch to couch while continuing his previous actions. See , this exact thing had happened when Tony made the mistake of informing him of a rumor that (Name) was a lesbian. Clint was no homophobic. No. But the idea that he didn't have a chance bothered him. Of course, those  rumors then cleared when you came out as pansexual.  
  
Y'know, it was better knowing that only one gender had a chance...  
  
"You'll see!" Clint cotinued his verbal 'threat', "You'll all see!"  
  
And he  ~~slithered~~  walked away into the darkness.  
  
                                                                                         
  
                                                                                         **[[ Time Skip brought to you by Bucky's ice cream scoop(s) butt ]]**  
  
  
Tip-toe. Tip-toe.  
  
Look to the left.  
  
Look to the right.  
  
Tip-toe. Tip toe.  
  
Alright, once more.  
  
Look both ways.  
  
Coast clear.  
  
Clint pressed himself against the walls of (Name)'s room. Confining himself within the shadows as he intently observed the area. Scanning the place swiftly, he concluded that there were no cameras hidden. Tsk. How naive. With light footsteps, he roamed around the private area. In search of any valueable information.  
  
Nope.  
  
Nope.  
  
Nope.  
  
Bingo !  
  
"Erron Black **[1]** , huh?" He mused, "You're about to get a black eye."  Clint praised himself at his totally not lame remark.  
  
                                                                                **[[Another Time Skip brought to you by Bucky's skilled metal arm]]**  
  
"We should get together more often, gorgeous." Said cowboy suggested, draping his arm around her shoulder. The physical contact urged (Name) to lean in closer. Which she did. Something Erron made absolutely no complaints about.  
  
"I'm glad you brought that up actual-"  
  
                                                                                                                                _ **SWOOSH!**_  
  
The couple quickly drew away from one another as an ... arrow flew in between them?  
  
"The hell?"  
  
Within seconds of the curse leaving the cowboy's mouth, so did another arrow.  
  
                                                                                                                               ** _SWOOSH!_**  
  
                                                                                                                                    _ **BANG!**_  
  
Turning to Erron, (Name) caught sight of the man holding one of his guns'. Smoke flowing out from the recent shot.  
  
Oh , yeah.  
  
(Name) had almost forgotten his position as a bounty hunter.  
  
Oops.  
  
"What the hell?!" Clint cursed , now hanging above them from a street light. " What kind of man carries guns around New York **[2]**?!"  
  
"What kind of bird shoots arrows?" The cowboy sassed.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Clint screached , much like he had previously down at the tower.  
  
"Oh , goddamnit, Clint!" (Name) huffed.  
  
                                                                                                       **[[Last Time Skip brought to by Bucky's jawline]]**  
  
Clint twitched at the cool sensation against his black eye. Maybe he should've taken into consideration his stature as a bounty hunter. And a hand-to-hand combat specialist.  
  
"I can't fucking believe you ,Clint!" She cursed in disbelief of his actions from moments ago. "You always do this!"   
  
"Oh, c'mon , babe! That guy was trouble!" He retorted.  
  
"Don't fucking 'babe' me , you - you- you buttmunch!"  
  
Clint quietly chuckled at her temper tantrum behavior. She was too adorable for words.  
  
"At least hear me out , would ya?" His voice softened as he gently approached her. Arms finding way around her waist. Pulling their bodies close together. (Name) only stared in response. Waiting for him to continue. "I really like you. And , call it possessive, but  **you're**   **mine.** "   
  
Alright, so maybe that last part didn't sound too sweet.  
  
But it's the thought that counts !  
  
"Hey, Clint?" The girl's voice just audible. Her delicate fingers slowly tracing the contours of his neck as they placed themselves against his cheeks. Lips slowly coming closer to one another. Just a bit more and they'd be brushing against each other.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered.  
  
This was it.  
  
This was their moment.  
  
"You're a fucking idiot."  
  
What?  
  
Smiling sweeter than any damn diabetes , she pushed the guy away as she made way out of the bathroom.  
  
"What? No! Come back! You're suppose to return my undying feelings!"  
  
"Goodnight, Clint!" She called back.  
  
God, he loved her.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**[1]** Erron Black from Mortal Kombat. Cuz who doesn't like sexy, sweaty , gunslinger, daddy material, cowboy ninjas?  
Yes, I'm in love with him. Don''t judge me. Forgive me , Kisa! ...and Bucky, lel  
  
**[2]** Lmao


End file.
